There's Always Something New
There's Always Something New, also known as Old and New, is a song from the tenth season. Lyrics :There's always somewhere new to go :And something new to see. :Things you never knew before :Or somewhere new to be. :Though you'll remember dear old friends :Some red, some green, some blue. :For everything familiar :There's always something new. :One day you could meet Fearless Freddie :Up the mountainside. :Or pay a trip to Sodor Bridge :That spans our gorge with pride. :It's all a new experience :like Jeremy the Jet. :Watch him as he's flying by :Once seen, you won't forget. :There's always somewhere new to go :And something new to see. :Things you never knew before :Or somewhere new to be. :Though you'll remember dear old friends :Some red, some green, some blue. :For everything familiar :There's always something new. :You could see Neville on the track :Or Rocky, he's a crane. :Here's Rosie, you don't see so much. :So don't forget her name. :There's Dennis working in the yard :And Molly may be met. :Our new friends on the Island here :Once seen, you won't forget. :There's always somewhere new to go :And something new to see. :Things you never knew before :Or somewhere new to be. :Though you'll remember dear old friends :Some red, some green, some blue. :For everything familiar :There's always something new. :Though you'll remember dear old friends :Some red, some green, some blue. :For everything familiar :There's always something new. :(Instrumental break) :There's always somewhere new to go :And something new to see. :Things you never knew before :Or somewhere new to be. :Though you'll remember dear old friends :Some red, some green, some blue. :For everything familiar :There's always something new. :Though you'll remember dear old friends :Some red, some green, some blue. :For everything familiar :There's always something new. Audio Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Molly * Neville * Rosie * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Diesel 10 * Dennis * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Mighty Mac * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Rocky * Harold * Jeremy * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford Episodes * Thomas and the Firework Display * Edward the Great * Calling All Engines! * Molly's Special Special * Mighty Mac * Thomas and the Toy Shop * Thomas and the New Engine * Thomas' Day Off * Keeping up with James * Follow that Flour * Thomas and the Jet Plane * Edward Strikes Out * Sticky Toffee Thomas * Wharf and Peace * Thomas and the Birthday Mail * Thomas and the Treasure Deleted Scenes * Thomas and the Toy Shop - A deleted scene of Henry going down Gordon's Hill. * Thomas' Day Off - A deleted scene of Thomas and Dennis leaving the yard. * Edward Strikes Out - A deleted scene of Rocky working. Gallery File:FollowThatFlour4.png File:MightyMac38.png File:MightyMac39.png File:CallingAllEngines!318.png File:KeepingUpwithJames37.png File:ThomasandtheTreasure18.png File:ThomasandtheNewEngine46.png|Neville File:ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail52.png|Rosie and Thomas File:Thomas'DayOff6.jpg File:Molly'sSpecialSpecial34.png File:EdwardtheGreat43.png File:EdwardtheGreat44.png File:EdwardtheGreat46.png File:EdwardtheGreat45.png File:CallingAllEngines!314.png File:CallingAllEngines!7.png File:ThomasandtheJetPlane2.jpg|Jeremy File:CallingAllEngines!311.png File:CallingAllEngines!308.png Category:Songs